


薛定谔之桥「试行」

by AbyssL07



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssL07/pseuds/AbyssL07
Summary: 再次提醒，内含一定自设的哨兵向导世界观，有ooc，并不是最终版本，之后会重头开始写，但此结尾桥段大致不变，想看全文不被剧透（虽然没什么好透）的请谨慎阅读。
Relationships: エドぐだ♂, 伯爵咕哒♂
Kudos: 2





	薛定谔之桥「试行」

藤丸记得爱德蒙唐泰斯的精神状态最近一直都不错，能够好好的接受他的引导，也不再像往常那样易怒了。

其实如果只是易怒而不是暴走的话，根本算不上什么大事，至少对于藤丸来说，他的认可或许高于一切一虽然只是认为他能更好的引导自己，但这种想法本不合逻辑。从各种数值测试中来看，他们俩的相性并不算很好，监测人员也曾经提醒过他，他的意志力不够强大，每次为这个代号伯爵的男人进行精神引导的时候都会被或多或少的带偏，虽然在结束后就能调整过来，但还是曾被监控室的玛修评价为:染上了伯爵先生的影子。

....也不错，如果这样就能染上他的痕迹，也不错。

这种状态安全而高效，并且能够很好地让他得到短期而无害的满足感，藤丸比谁都清楚这样做的风险，停留在这个阶段固然不错，但爱德蒙唐泰斯本就是个变数。

他的精神状态时好时坏，虽然藤丸已经摸清了要如何正确的引导他，而不至于触碰老虎的逆鳞，但是你看，藤丸立香也并不是个能全然委曲求全的人。更何况他之前的状态本就算是种病态，藤丸不确定法利亚神父在他身上留下了什么，但很明显，随着他的肆意挥霍，他需要引导的次数依旧在逐渐升高。

因此这位伯爵先生在很早之前就被限制了单独行动，如果没有人看着他的话，事情会变得很麻烦。但是藤丸没有资格取代法利亚神父，尽管那位老者与爱德蒙唐泰斯不过是精神结合，不，与其用结合，不如说是真正的引导。

理论上来说，这样的结合是脆弱的，但这个男人表现出来的样子却像是丧失了肉体结合的向导一般激烈。

法利亚神父或许一直在他身边，藤丸不能确定，毕竟这是只有哨兵才会明白的事物，正因为那位高尚的老者只选择了精神结合，所以这可怜的男人也没能再唤回他的导师一对， 他总是这样称呼他，藤丸并非不能完全理解，但正因为理解，才会觉得无奈。

他无法取代法利亚神父，而他也不可能为了这个可怜的男人变成另一个人……当然，也许他才是真正可怜的那一个。

“对，我是藤丸，怎么了吗?”

下午的时候，天空忽然下起了雨。藤丸其实很喜欢雨天，有些哨兵也会喜欢雨声这样的白噪音。但在他来到这里之后，更多的原因变成了他总能在雨天见到爱德蒙唐泰斯。

法利亚神父是在一个风雨交加的夜里去世的。

那之后的一段时间里，男人惊人的意志力让塔内的工作人员误以为他会转化为黑暗哨兵，但显而易见的是，当法利亚神父对他的影响逐渐消散后，他依然是一个正常概念里的哨兵。

“...好的，我明白，如果无效的话，我会发出求救信号。”

今天的雨下得格外大，而塔接到了跟爱德蒙一起行动的哨兵的电话。随行的向导已经晕过去了，如果再不做出选择，他不稳定的状态除了会让他杀了他自己，也会让一旁的同事产生危险。

藤丸其实早就猜到会有这样一天，没人比他更了解这个男人了，就算是拥有他全部数据资料的资料库也不会比他更了解这个男人。

他就是个纯粹的，受了伤的野兽。

想要让人完全驯化已成年的野兽是不可能的，之前的驯兽师做到了，可没人知道他是怎么做的，就算是藤丸，走的也是另一条道路。稳定性弱而能力强，且失去向导的哨兵其实并不好过，更多的研究表面，与其让他活着，倒不如死了解脱。

藤丸没做过针对于向导的心理辅导，因为他不需要，但罗马尼曾经不止一次的提醒过他，这个哨兵不稳定的精神对他的影响是不可逆的。但同样的，如果能成功，他对于这个男人的影响同样是不可逆的。他突然觉得挺好笑，因为他也无法证明究竟是谁先带给了谁这样的情绪，所谓的不可逆的改变指的是什么呢?他期待见到他，分不出先后，怎么理解都可以。

虽然这薛定谔的奇妙感情分不出先后，自然也不存在谁先认输的说法。他就算想刻意嘲笑对方，也会被对方倒打一耙，就因为这对于精神和情感的影响是相互的，只要他们之间架起了桥梁，这就是应当互通的。

这又不是第一天了，藤丸立香，机会在眼前，不是你死，就是他亡。

当然，他觉得他会先让暴走的男人杀了自己，然后再让他因为袭击同僚而死，虽然藤丸觉得消音枪细微的响声对于爱德蒙唐泰斯来说不难分辨，但果然最简单的办法还是不要扣下扳机。

一起死去这种言论可不是之前的他能说得出来的。

“啊..真是的，这个混蛋....”

如果你还能重视那一点点不知道是我给你的还是你给我的情感，那就给我停下来，只要一小会我就能够到你了，别以为我差你很多，不要逃避，别活在过去。

“好歹.. ...”

算我求你，别在我心里留下痕迹，却又毫不在意的离我而去。

藤丸知道，他其实并不太喜欢那位老者，他或多或少的把这个男人困在了过去之中，当然，这里面还有更多不为人知的事情，那是以他的权限无法调取的资料。

他有些恼火，但这种情绪并没有什么意义，他们之间的时间差距注定了他没有改变男人的可能。

虽然现在看来，他还有最后一点渺茫的机会，但他心里没底。爱德蒙唐泰斯这家伙非常善于自欺欺人，不然也不会在现在这种似进又退的关系中一动不动的让他推着走到现在这地步，他之前凭借着惊人的毅力拒绝更深层次的精神引导，但在他一步步放任藤丸对他进行引导的时候他的意志力就已经大不如前了——当然，只在这件事上。

所以说，并不是藤丸有多么过人的能力，只是爱德蒙自己对他放下了防备，虽然不是全部。

“…好歹给我一次机会。”

他小声嘀咕着，到这时他已经站在了距离爱德蒙唐泰斯五十米开外的地方了。从同事手里拿到的资料显示，这次的任务评估似乎并不像描述的那样属于B级中较为安全的类型，他们的情报有误，需要抓捕的人中并不全是普通人，而是有个并未登记过的向导。

向导当然不总是怀有善意的角色，只可惜这种方法的效果并不够好，这家伙算是瞎猫碰上死耗子，但他也并没有捡回一条小命。藤丸清楚得很，让爱德蒙唐泰斯陷入混乱的代价是让自己也陷入相同，甚至更痛苦的混乱之中。

“藤丸君，这边的生理监测与监听由我来做，放心去就好。”

耳麦里传来的声音是罗马尼医生的，作为他们这一批向导的健康管理专员，他的出现算不上奇怪。

“我不介意录音，但希望你没有傻到公放我之后与引导目标的对话，还告诉塔里所有工作人员……”

但话说回来，虽然他提醒过自己要小心爱德蒙和他自己的精神状态，但他又总是用着那样看待嫁女儿一样的眼神看着藤丸，让他不得不再三提醒他，自己还不想让所有人都知道这种并不被看好的事情真的发生在了自己身上。

“哎？哈哈，我哪有，当然是自己留着…啊不是不是，我知道的，你放心就好。”

“我猜你还想对我说，平安回来，我等着做你的证婚人。”

“向导会读心术我怎么不知道？”

他似乎想让氛围不那么令人窒息，但很可惜，藤丸或许更需要这种氛围来让自己保持专注。

“别闹了，我去了。”

“千万小心。”

“当然。”

他说完，便抬手戴上了早就穿好的雨披上大得几乎快要挡住视线的兜帽，朝着他的目的地走去。说不紧张当然是假话，他的腿甚至还在抖，这种情况并不是从没出现过，但肯定比藤丸第一次看见这个男人的时候好上那么一些。

毕竟现在他跪在大雨里痛苦地抱着脑袋的样子像极了狼狈的野兽，藤丸能看到他身旁警惕的白虎，充满攻击性，甚至让人有些望而却步。藤丸没动，但原本走在他身边的黑猫像是受了惊吓一样飞速的窜到了他的肩膀上，弓身竖尾，跟不远处另一只大型猫科动物如出一辙。

这雨下得太大，落在肩上甚至有实感，让藤丸难得的有些紧张，虽然刚才罗马尼的一席话让他放松了些，但不能否认这确实是一场赌博。受伤的虎当然不可能变成没有攻击力的猫，更何况猫也有攻击力……当然，他自己也不过是能够瞄准射击的程度而已。

他的手里拿着一支装着向导素的注射器，但如果对方反抗以至于针管折断，注射必然不能继续进行下去，而他也就不剩下什么有效的抵抗措施了。天气好像比想象中的冷上不少，藤丸这么想着，一步步靠近那个跪坐在雨里一动不动的男人，银色的卷发浸满了雨水，在他苍白的脸上变成肉眼可见的河流穿行其间。

但他依然漂亮的金色眼睛中充满着藤丸无法理解但并不陌生的情绪，他每次濒临失控边缘的时候就会变成这个样子，虽然藤丸并非没有从这种状态中把他拉回来的经历，但每次都像是要了他半条命一样疲惫。好在下定了决心的向导并不会就这样停下脚步，对方的眼神像是有实体一样，用能将他射穿的力道朝着藤丸缩在的位置投来，尽管大雨模糊了视线，但按理来说，在这种距离下对方应该早就发现自己了才对。

看清来人之后，白色的猛兽突然有了动作，它缓缓动了起来，不停踱步的同时发出了野兽焦躁的低鸣，相比起完全无法靠近，这更类似于一种矛盾的情感——它并不想阻止他，却也不想让他靠近自己。

藤丸轻轻笑了一声，抹了一把脸上的雨水好让自己看的更清楚些，而不至于被雨水模糊了视线。虽然穿了雨衣，但他的脸颊仍然被雨水打湿，这雨从刚才开始就没有要停下来的意思，现在更是变本加厉的下得更猛了些，男人的视线并没有从他的身上离开，而藤丸此时已经站在了这个银发的男人面前。

多狼狈啊，爱德蒙唐泰斯先生。藤丸这么想着，却也不会真把这句话说出口，他不想嘲讽这个男人，却又清楚的明白，这样的想法并非来自于他自己，而是面前的这个家伙。他的精神状况非常糟糕，在这样的距离下已经能影响自己的想法了，如果再不加以控制，将无人能预料接下来发生的事情。

这样居高临下的看着他是种很奇妙的体验，虽然这姿势像是男人终于选择臣服于他，可他的眼睛却告诉藤丸立香，不，完全反了，真正被牵引的人是你，而我才是那个引导着你步入深渊的人。

藤丸并不承认他面朝着这个男人跪下的行为是一种认输的表现，用他的话来说，这不过是一种必要的跟哨兵平等对话的行为而已，但谁又知道真正的原因呢？在藤丸试图与男人进行连接的那一刻开始，无数杂乱而让人不适的情绪就像乱流一样想要让名为藤丸立香的小船就这样，在触礁之后支离破碎，沉入海底。

但听说，幸运的舵手能在风浪的指引下找到正确的道路，直到越过这片巨大的雨云。

那么，他是否足够幸运呢？

他希望自己足够幸运，甚至可以说是有幸获得对方的认可，或是同意。事到如今再继续隐瞒反倒是件可笑的事，虽然这件事注定分不出输赢，但他不介意输掉这场博弈，因为这赌局本不需要出现在他们之间。

藤丸没说话，他紧张的喉头发紧，甚至有些不知道接下来该怎么做，男人除了直视着他以外并没有做出什么多余的动作，就像是在审视他的反应，预判他的动作，做好一切准备猎杀他的猛兽。

……精神体跟本人自然有千丝万缕的联系，所以就算说他是头野兽也在情理之中。

藤丸过于小心的牵起男人的手，突然觉得那只手冷的有些过分，不知道是雨水关系，还是他在雨中停留的太久而失去了温度，处在暴走边缘的哨兵明显想要做出反应，却又被他自己强压了下来。进入精神世界的过程其实很快，他没有多做停留，马不停蹄地寻找着他在无数次精神引导中找到的通路，却发现就算是之前能够走得通的道路上都长出了新的荆棘，他走得有些艰难，但这不受他的控制，这已经是那个男人对他最大限度的容忍，或者说是保护了。

他不是第一次走迷宫了，或者说，他在最开始寻找通路的时候总是需要寻找一番的，他明白了一件事情，这座荆棘迷宫，只对成功进入过它内部的人保留一条属于他的通道，只需要找到之前的路……不得不说，他到现在才稍微有些理解为什么这座迷宫的机制这么麻烦，像是想要被人了解，又不愿意让人轻易了解似的。

简单来说，算是种闷骚。因为带有路标的荆棘上有玫瑰的花苞，要不是藤丸进入过更深层次的精神空间，他可能会觉得这个家伙是个极致闷骚与极致浪漫的混合体。

……或许，他确实就是这种人。

藤丸还在走，他知道属于他的那条路并不算短，但奇妙的是，这些花苞并不像之前那样与荆棘的颜色融为一体，而是像真正将要绽放的花朵一样，顶端露出了些许白色。

藤丸对于花语没有什么研究，但他却知道白玫瑰的寓意。他说不清楚这是形容谁的，是这个空间的主人，还是作为入侵者的他？如果是自比，藤丸只觉得有点好笑，而如果是用来形容藤丸的，他也说不准这算是挑衅还是赞美。

他能感受到男人的方位，但是很模糊，至少不在他曾经到过的地方，或许是更深层的东西。阴暗潮湿的监狱里有类似人影的东西，至于他们为什么会这样构成，藤丸不敢确定，但很肯定的是，爱德蒙唐泰斯觉得自己是个囚犯，因为他第一次，就是在这座监狱的底层找到他的。

不过他穿着打扮，都不像是个囚犯。干净异常的衬衣和西装马甲，甚至还有领带，他像是误入这里的人，但很肯定他既不是管理者，也不是访客，因为监狱的门牌上写着他的名字。

海中的孤岛。

藤丸熟悉这样的搭配，但是这里阴云密布，大雨瓢泼，俨然像是什么电影里会出现的，处置穷凶极恶的囚犯的地方。

他知道怎么走过冗长的通道，今天通道里的囚犯们都显得异常兴奋，监牢的后面传来藤丸无法理解的异响，虽然能简单分辨这不是他熟悉的语言，但至少不是混乱的语句，这证明他还没彻底疯掉。

但是他没能在写着他名字的牢房里看见他的身影，这不太正常，又或者说，这里不是尽头。他的感觉告诉他，在这之后，还有更深的地方存在。房间门可以被推开，他走进去，发现墙角有一把勺子，但磨损的十分严重，并不像是用来吃饭的。

他的专业素养告诉他，找到男人的关键就在这附近。虽然敲敲打打寻找空洞这种事情在精神世界里不一定行得通，但试试总是没错的，而在之后的几次敲击中，他再一次证明了自己的直觉非常准确。

那是个逃生通道，挖掘的很粗糙，藤丸虽然能够过去，但还是觉得狭窄，若是换做那个男人，只怕是刚好够他挪动的大小。

他似乎爬了一段时间，他没有幽闭恐惧症，但是这种环境让他觉得不适，幸好他的感觉告诉他前面应该就是终点。

那是个海港，近代风格的小镇，有海鸥在天空中盘旋，四周没有人，只有海浪的声音不停的响着。

藤丸好像有一瞬间忘记了自己的目的，因为一切的元素都让他得到了一个有些不可思议的答案——

他们的精神世界内相同的元素契合度很高，换句话来说，如果当初这个男人能够好好接受配对测试，那么为他选定的伴侣，就会是藤丸立香。

不过他很快就反应过来契合度不过是基于数据模型做出的推算，更何况这个男人压根就不会接受那个测试，也不会接受塔为他分配的伴侣。

“你来了？”

陌生的声音响起，那是个带有年轻活力的声音，藤丸转过头，看到的却是一个穿着简单衬衣和七分裤的黑发男性，那大概是某种工作装，他的皮肤因为常年在海边生活而被晒成了健康的小麦色，让藤丸有些难以相信自己见到的确实是那个爱德蒙唐泰斯。

“……你，年轻的时候？”

“我现在也不老。”

但就算在这里年轻了不少，语气依旧是那个熟悉的语气，这点不会变。

“我想带你出去…虽然你现在看起来很正常。”

“我知道，不正常的是上面的监狱。”

藤丸惊讶于他会这么说，虽然在暴走边缘还能跟人正常交谈的人本就很少见。

“既然这样，你为什么不试着……”

他想说试着接受别人的引导，却又觉得这样不合适，因为他从来没有试着接受过。迷宫这种事物本就不是必要存在于精神世界的一部分，连自认为能够好好接触他的藤丸都会在进入之前走一遍那看似无用功的，已经标记出线路的迷宫。

“我在等你来。”

“……什么？”

年轻的向导迟疑了很久，虽然他明白那种感情存在于他们之间，但由于不知道源头是谁，所以谁都没有说出口，当然，还有更多的原因，结果是这件事似乎成了个众所周知的秘密。

“精神世界并非总是只有一个人的，实际上，那座监狱看起来也没那么恐怖不是么？”

“而现在那里面关着的东西正在叫嚣着，像是要暴动的囚犯。”

“没错，那是我亲手关进去的。”

“你？”

藤丸明白了他就算不需要向导梳理也能控制暴走的原因了，他把自己分割成很多部分，其中会让自己变得趋于暴走的部分被他关进了牢房里，而为了让那些被分割出来的“他”不至于逃逸，他把自己也变成了一个囚犯，这算是一种暗示，但给自己的精神施加暗示，是件十分困难的事情。

这种分割当然有极限，而这个极限即将来临，他必须要找人来化解这些东西，让那些他亲自分割出去的部分以正常的形态回归本身，只有这样，他才能真正好起来。

“藤丸立香，看到了吗。”

男人指着海的远处，那里若隐若现的出现了一座鸟居，石制的，颜色有些斑驳，两根立柱上还残留着潮水的痕迹。

“这是我能做到的最大限度了，你知道，这东西不是我想让他出现就能够出现的。”

当然，作为向导，还是优秀毕业生的向导，藤丸当然知道这个有些突兀的海上鸟居来自哪里，他的精神世界里有很多风景，但是海中鸟居只有那一个。

“……混蛋。”

藤丸声音颤抖着骂了他一句，实际上他有些想哭，他讨厌这个人的拐弯抹角，又觉得自己跟他没什么两样，他只告诉他有一个海上的鸟居，却没全告诉他鸟居后面是通往他的精神世界深处的，只有在退潮时才有通路的岛。

“走吧，现在就去把你的问题解决吧……解决完之后我还有账要跟你算。”

藤丸整理了一下心情，准备继续他的工作，但自己的情绪却有些不听使唤。这算什么，他之前到底在担心什么，他打了一万个腹稿，却还是被他几句话弄得哑口无言，甚至还高兴的要命。

男人好像低低的笑了一声，可等到藤丸回头的时候，却发现那人用不解的眼神看着自己，真要命，这家伙为什么在这里也这么让人不爽。

藤丸并不知道回到上一层的办法，只好跟着对方走向码头，这种充满欧式风情的建筑甚至让藤丸有些舍不得离开这里，他一直不知道监狱底层并不是男人精神核心的尽头，更不知道这尽头是这样漂亮的，充满地中海风情的地方。

“我想，你也喜欢海。”

男人这么说着，回头牵住了他的手，终于回过神来的藤丸发现他脚下站着的地方正是码头的尽头，再往前一步，就是大海。

“哎？”

话音刚落，甚至于还没反应过来自己被对方主动牵着手了的向导就这样被带入了水里，藤丸能理解这种方法，毕竟精神世界内的主人们有他们自己的方法穿梭在这个世界的任何地方，但就算如此，等到他眼前的场景从深不见底的海水变成他稍微有些熟悉的底层地牢时，他还是下意识的挣脱了男人的手。

“你不喜欢？”

他这话问的有些让人不爽，但在这地方打他一拳也无济于事。藤丸实在受不了这家伙的态度，回到这里之后一切都变得像往常一样，那家伙的样子也变成了他平常所见的模样……但他这次还穿上了平常出外勤的时候会穿的那件风衣。

“工作时间不要问我多余的问题…戏弄我很有趣吗。”

“哼，虽然我暂时不知道刚才在里面发生了什么，但接下来的工作要由你来完成，优等生。”

藤丸嗯了一声，没有说话，从他不能在第一时间得到精神深处发生了什么这件事就能明白他进行自我割裂已经太久了，沸腾的监狱里充满了藤丸听不懂的语言，男人像是明白他在疑惑什么似的适时为他答疑解惑。

“说的是法语，但你没有必要知道。”

藤丸叹了口气，只好走到生锈的牢门前向内看去，里面黑漆漆的，什么也看不见，只有跟身后男人声音相仿的低语，他尝试着伸出手，却意外的发现有些微的触感传到了自己的手上。

“……没关系的，我会帮你离开这里，所以，回去吧，他就在我的身后。”

男人沉默的在藤丸身后看着他打开一扇又一扇牢门，让那些本身已经不会勾起自己情感的记忆带上色彩，他知道这样会让藤丸感受他曾经感受过的一些事情，或许不是全部，但他确实完完全全的接受了。反观藤丸，他并非没有看过男人的记忆，尽管只是男人想让他看到过的那些，当时的他不明白为什么他的记忆就像是黑白电影一样没有任何情绪波动，就算他们应该会让他感到愤怒或是悲伤。

原来只是他把所有情绪都封存起来，关在了这暗无天日的监狱里。

一点点消化，纾解这些情绪需要时间，但它们并没有反抗藤丸的引导，倒是十分乖巧的回到了主人的体内。

“我本以为你会不乐意…这些情绪，除了让你保持冷静，也是为了让你不会忘记吧？”

男人没说话，权当是默认。但藤丸清楚，如果要记住这所有的痛苦保持这份过度的愤怒，在没有向导帮助的情况下是不可能做到的。

高塔的顶端还有最后两个房间，这里是唯一有些阳光的地方，但很奇怪，这里比起牢房更像是个普通的房间，一张餐桌上，两张凳子，中间的花瓶中没有任何东西。

左边的餐盘里放着银色的十字架项链，而右边的餐盘里放着一朵白色的玫瑰。

十字架是法利亚神父，这很明显。不止一次进入男人精神世界的他自然能简单的联想到这一点，

……那么右边呢？

藤丸首先看到的是有关于法利亚神父的记忆，这不是他自己选的，看起来这里的主人并不想让藤丸做出什么没有意义的选择。这些记录全都出现在他的档案里，藤丸了解过，只是没有亲眼看过——如果不是他来到了这里，他肯定永远也不会看到。

他看见年迈的老人在弥留之际对那个男人说。

“别离开这里，孩子，你终究会在这里找到继续指引你前行的灯塔……我知道，他就在这里，现在不在，之后也会出现在你面前的。”

藤丸不知道为什么，他觉得老人在看着自己，那位神父像是得到了预言的能力一般，在爱德蒙唐泰斯的记忆里望着自己这个闯入者，像是这话不单单对着那个男人说，也在对着自己说。

而之后的回忆里，出现了藤丸立香。

那里面出现了些连藤丸自己都已经忘了的事情，看到当初的自己缠着他不放，或者是在成功接触到男人的精神世界之后……但更多的却是他从来都不知道的，来自暗处的，他从来没有发现过的目光。

审视吗，或者是别的情绪，藤丸无法在这里准确感受到男人的想法，虽然他不确定这是为什么，但他的理论知识告诉他，在探查跟向导自身有关的记忆或是情绪的时候，是无法做出正确的判断的。一直跟在他身后的男人不见了，好像这一切的发展都是男人早就被男人预知，只等他来到这里，接受被他分割，并保存在这里的……情感。

其实这不能普通的称之为情感，他明白这是什么，他只是不想承认，因为那个家伙没有亲口说给自己听。

“为什么要这样做？”

“你指什么，封存感情，或者是用那种方式审视你？”

男人像是早就知道他会这样问自己似的笑了起来，能在一天之内几次见他露出笑脸是件过于难得的事。

“我，我说不好，但，为什么？”

“别总以为一切希望都是无望的期待…我以为你对此深信不疑，才会对我这么说。”

男人比他高了不少，站在他身侧，这能看得见阳光的阁楼里只有两个人，藤丸这时候才意识到窗外并不像最初进入到这座监狱时那样风雨交加了。他看起来还有话要说，本想开口说些什么的男孩在犹豫了片刻后没有说话，只等他接着说下去。

“我很抱歉，如果这会让你感到被欺骗，我很抱歉，因为我并不否认这是我有意而为之的。”

男人看着他的表情十分严肃，尽管他在说着些让自己觉得被他耍了的话，但藤丸依然没有做出任何动作。

“你应该比我清楚，以你的能力完全能找到更好的哨兵，而不是我这样难以控制又古怪的人。”

“你以为我就很乐意被分配一个完全不熟悉的家伙，然后安静的接受安排这么过下去吗？你对我的认知就只到这种程度吗，那么你在观察我的时候又在看些什么呢，爱德蒙唐泰斯先生！”

藤丸立香因为他的这句话罕见的生气了，他当然不喜欢被人安排好一切按部就班的走下去，且不说他为了能够经常接触到这个混账男人究竟做了多少事情，光是被这样认为就足够让他气的七窍生烟。但他知道，他真正生气的事情并不是这个，其实就算对方认为他只是被派来监视他的工具也没有关系，一切都不重要，但这个男人不能这样简单的否定他自己。

“你凭什么认为不去喜欢我会让事情的发展变得更好？”

他的情绪波动太过于强烈了，以至于让男人不知道如何是好，现在不能强制让他离开这里，刚才接受了太多负面情绪的向导要是被强行推出精神世界或许会留下后遗症。

藤丸听见男人叹了一口气，他知道自己的情绪非常不稳定，甚至达到了有些危险的程度，他明白的很，既然已经确认对方没事，他就可以离开这里了。虽然这决定带着些赌气的成分在里面，但他还是十分果断的离开了男人的精神世界，却没有看到男人还悬在半空中，想要给他一个拥抱的手。

雨还在下，冰冷的雨倒是能让藤丸快速摆脱进入他人精神世界之后带来的眩晕感，他发觉男人依然在看着他，他想开口，却依旧不知道说什么才好。

反倒是对面的男人没有预兆的用没被自己牵着的手一把将自己揽进了怀里。

还握着男人的双手一紧，藤丸这才反应过来在他还没回过神来的一瞬间发生了什么。不再需要稳定自己精神状态的年轻向导觉得眼睛一酸，却想着这雨下的太大，甚至让他开始鼻塞，明天或许会感冒。

“……所以现在呢？”

这家伙浑身上下都湿乎乎的，藤丸觉得男人蜷曲的发丝因为雨水黏在了自己的脸上，有些痒痒的。他只不过是讨厌那个说法而已，他再怎么样也不可能真的讨厌现在正在抱着自己的家伙，他不想拒绝这个拥抱，但他不明白为什么他会给自己一个拥抱。

“所以现在，我可以邀请你做我的搭档吗？”


End file.
